Zone 100
The EIT, officially, fervently denies the claim that an area called Zone 100 is used by the military for experimental weapons development, interdimensional research, study of advanced quantum mechanics, and the development of powerful ships. Unofficially, Zone 100 is the codename of a place that is involved in the above, and much, much, more. Geography Zone 100 is actually a star system, shielded by a massive nebula filled with unknown radiation-emitting entities, strange anomalies that can tear quarks apart, and bacteria-like alien organisms that thrive in the environment. The shield is impenetrable to any ship using standard FTL drives. A specially designed gate-like set of machines dubbed 'acceleration gates' by designers do not accelerate anything at all. The machines bend space between two points so that a single ship can go through the nebula in an incredibly short time, bringing the risk of destruction almost down to zero. The system itself is a binary star system with a small blue dwarf orbiting a larger, yellow star about the size of Sol. In the system are three planets Triva, Telezoc, and Trulgeg, with a shipyard orbiting Triva. Triva Triva is a cold, barren world with a thin atmosphere composed almost entirely of methane. Weapons testing is done on this world. Telezoc is a lush, terran world with wide forests and rolling plains. Large mineral deposits are also present. Robots grow food and mine on this world, while scientists conduct biological research and experiments. Trulgeg Trulgeg is an unusually large world covered in sand and highly acidic oceans, in which only very basic animal organisms live, feeding off of algae that thrive on the strange atmosphere of mixed noble gasses. This is where much of the most secret research and development takes place in Zone 100. Some surface facilities exist, mainly for testing, but the heart of the setup here is the enormous underground network of buildings. Thousands of researchers and guards populate this network, many of them not seeing the light of the two suns for months, even years at a time. R&D in the facilities underground on Trulgeg is so confidential, that nobody is allowed to enter the Zone 100 more than once, and when somebody does, they stay for as long as ten years before being withdrawn and put through a full year of debriefing. Debriefing consists of a sort of psychiatric decomissioning, culminating in the subject believing that Zone 100 is nothing but an unusually long dream, with vivid details. Triva The final item in the veritable safe that is Zone 100, is the shipyard orbiting Triva. This shipyard has no name, and is specially fitted to construct a specific type of ship. While two ''Glory-''class dreadnoughts have been produced in standard military shipyards, threat of security breach became too great to allow the continuation of dreadnought construction in a relatively insecure location. All data relating to dreadnought construction was moved to Zone 100. Anything that couldn't be moved was destroyed. What materials the shipyard can't get in the system are shipped in by fully robotic transports, which are also scrapped for resources once they arrive. At least two ''Glory-''class dreadnoughts are currently under construction here. Security For being such a vital system to the war effort, and containing so many valuable secrets, it is only natural that Zone 100 is heavily protected. Surrounding the nebula is an array of almost five hundred satellites that interfere with navigational systems, and cause them to register the area as a severe gravitational and electromagnetic anomaly, possibly a black hole. If a ship is somehow not turned away, they have to deal with the navy. If a ship is detected coming out of FTL anywhere remotely close to the nebula, they are intercepted by a group of battleships and cruisers, and detained. In the case of an assault on the entrance to Zone 100, the gates will self-destruct, and the attackers will be facing an upwards of 100 battleships, supported by cruisers, destroyers, and carriers. None of the defenders know what's inside the nebula, however. Category:Facilities Category:Eteno Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Star systems Category:Class G stars